


INSIEME AL BALLO

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anthony Mare invita Takeshi al ballo di quinto. Yamamoto si presenta vestito da dama.





	INSIEME AL BALLO

**Author's Note:**

> Tony è un mio Oc.

INSIEME AL BALLO

  


  


Tony deglutì rumorosamente e si avvicinò a Takeshi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Si scompigliò le ciocche azzurre e sospirò rumorosamente.

“S-sai…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Yo, che bello vederti. Tu sei il migliore amico di Genkishi, vero?” domandò.

Tony arrossì e annuì.

“E-esatto. Sai, essendo stato un anno in coma…”. Iniziò.

“Ti ha risvegliato Byakuran, vero? The, deve essere stato terribile” sussurrò Yamamoto. Piegò di lato il capo. “Sei pallido, sicuro di esserti rimesso?” domandò Takeshi, con tono gentile.

“… ho perso un anno. Quindi avrò quest’anno il ballo di fine anno. E volevo chiederti…” biascicò Tony.

“Casa mia, alle otto. Però sappi che mi vestirò da dama” lo interruppe Takeshi, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Tony ridacchiò, se la massaggiò e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E cosa ne pensa la tua ragazza?!” gridò.

Takeshi alzò una mano e dimenò le dita, salutandolo.

“Che posso avere come amanti tutti i ‘cosini piccoli e carini che voglio’, basta che non li schiaccio” rispose, allontanandosi.

Anthony regolò il respiro.

< Ci sono riuscito! L’ho invitato! Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a sorellina Blueball, anche se credo che ometterò com'é andata precisamente > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia.

  


********

  


In piedi davanti allo specchio, Takeshi lisciava con gesti nervosi le pieghe della gonna del vestito, passando le dita tra la stoffa di varie tonalità di blu, bianco e azzurro che gli ricadevano come onde sulle gambe. Fece mezzo giro su se stesso osservando il corpetto bianco stringergli i fianchi, mentre la parte superiore del vestito, di un blu intenso, gli fasciava il petto stretto in modo da sembrare un seno. Takeshi passò il dito nel solco formato dai pettorali stretti tra loso, si ravvivò i capelli neri e ticchettò sulle lenti a contatto blu persico che facevano risaltare i grandi occhi contornati di leggero trucco azzurro.

< Non che Tony mi prenderebbe in giro, ma io fossi in lui lo farei > si disse.

Sentì un paio di colpi di tosse alle sue spalle. La figura di suo padre su rifletteva nello specchio dietro la sua immagine.

Takeshi sobbalzò, sorrise ampiamente voltandosi con una mezza giravolta verso di lui.

"Tony è già alla porta?" chiese.

"È sotto. Gli ho offerto del sushi" rispose Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi ridacchiò, scosse il capo e si mordicchiò il labbro, sentendo sotto la lingua il sapore del rossetto chiaro.

"Che dici, papà? Mi dona?" chiese.

Passò le mani sui fianchi del vestito, dove il bianco blu del corpetto sfumava nel bianco della parte centrale.

"Divertiti, ma non esagerare" rispose Tsuyoshi, uscendo dalla camera.

Takeshi sorrise, si lasciò nuovamente le pieghe multicolore del vestito. Uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale, muovendosi piano sui tacchi delle scarpe che indossava. Raggiunse il locale, vedendo Tony, e sorrise arrossendo appena.

< Andiamo, è solo un gioco > si incoraggiò.

Avanzò tenendo leggermente sollevata la gonna, raggiunse il ragazzo e sorrise.

"Eccomi" disse.

Tony si alzò in piedi di scatto, era rosso in viso e deglutiva rumorosamente.

"Ho... ho affittato una limousine" esalò. Si lisciò le pieghe della giacca nera del suo completo.

"Sei una vi-visione" mormorò.

Takeshi fece un mezzo inchino, gli si mise di fianco e sorrise.

"Una dama dev'essere all'altezza del cavaliere che l' accompagna" disse.

Tony fece una risata rauca e gli porse il braccio.

Takeshi gli prese il braccio, aveva le unghie laccate di blu. Lo seguì fuori dal locale e guardò con gli occhi sgranati la macchina.

"Pensavo che solo in America si facessero queste cose, ammetto" disse.

Tony si mordicchiò il labbro e gli aprì la portiera.

"Ho scelto male?" chiese.

Takeshi negò, gli sorrise.

"No, è molto principesco" disse.

Salì nella limousine e si sedette.

Tony salì a sua volta è chiuse la portiera, l'autista mise in moto.

Takeshi poggiò le mani sulla gonna, giocherellando con le pieghe ad onda.

"Chissà se avrei dovuto portare una maschera. Sarebbe stato più da dama misteriosa" scherzò.

"Permettete?" chiese Tony. Aprì una scatola nera, dove c'era una bottiglia di spumante con due calici di cristallo, trasse da un contenitore d'argento con il ghiaccio: una mascherina di seta nera.

"Ecco a te" disse, infilandogliela.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, sorrise ampiamente e le iridi blu persico gli brillarono. Sfiorò la mascherina, arrossì e abbassò il capo.

"È stupenda" sussurrò.

"Tu lo sei" rispose Tony posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

< È davvero parecchio più giovane di me, un bocciolo che deve schiudersi >.

Takeshi si tolse una ciocca mora da davanti al volto, gli sorrise e gli prese la mano.

"Non so come tu abbia fatto, ma s'intona con tutto il resto. Devi essere un mago".

Si sistemò la maschera, arrossì appena e guardò dal finestrino.

"Credi manchi molto? È il primo ballo che faccio così, sono agitatissimo!".

"Saremo lì entro una decina di minuti, traffico permettendo" rispose Tony, appoggiando la schiena contro il sedile.

Takeshi annuì, fece un cenno verso la scatola con i bicchieri di cristallo e la bottiglia.

"E quella? Cos'è?".

"Quello è incluso con la limousine, ma tu sei minorenne" rispose Anthony.

Takeshi prese uno dei bicchieri, ne sfiorò il bordo e sorrise seducente.

"Se me lo offri, prometto di non ubriacarmi".

Tony si grattò la testa.

"Lo desiderate così tanto?" chiese.

Takeshi ridacchiò, scosse il capo e posò il bicchiere.

"Non volevo metterti a disagio, ammetto che sono un po' nervoso e sto cercando di rilassarmi".

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò e sorrise appena.

"Temevo di sembrare ridicolo, considerando che sono abbastanza robusto, e di farti fare brutta figura" ammise.

"Nessuna dama sarà degna della mia" rispose Tony, accarezzandogli il viso.

Takeshi gli premette la guancia sulla mano, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Voglio essere una dama all'altezza di papà e Squalo, ma sarebbe difficile da spiegare. Però lui si sta comportando da vero principe azzurro, mi fa sentire davvero strano. Mi fa venire voglia di godermi la serata > si disse.

Socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise dolce a Tony.

"E nessuna dama potrà vantare un cavaliere migliore" sussurrò.

Si sporse verso di lui, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e gli prese la mano, mentre la limousine parcheggiava di fronte l'istituto. Takeshi si scostò da Tony e sorrise.

"Andiamo a questo ballo, mio cavaliere dei mari".

Tony gli aprì la portiera.

"Andiamo".

 


End file.
